


Writing Dump

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha/Kiba Shion





	Writing Dump

The green-haired was strolling down the streets—filled with people. 

but took notice of the familiar blonde

standing

The end of her lips curling up, smiling. She immediately starting making her way towards the male, “Hey, Shion!” 

The blonde veered his head—hearing a familiar voice greeted him—only face the green-haired who greeted him. The end of his lips twirl—returning her smile, “Hello, Tokoha. How are you?”

“I’m fine. How about you, Shion?”

“I’m doing good as well.”


End file.
